StarClan's Prophecy a Death of ShadowClan
This story is written by ❃ Ivy ❃ You break the Warrior code, I break your soul..., and is about A Big mistake made by StarClan (Of Course:P) and how it effects living cats. Enjoy. also, I give credit to Amberfire3 for the Middle. Prolouge Three cats sat around a moonlit pool. They gazed into its depths, seeing what others could not. A ginger tom looked up from the pool and meowed, "Well, River?" "Well what?" snapped a gray tom. "Should we give him a chance, after we have seen what his future will be?" "I'm not geting involved in this." River backed away. "It's really only Shadow's and Blackstar's problem." A black she-cat looked up. "Blackstar has nothing to do with this." She hissed quietly. "He should be able to stand up for his Clan." River argued. "It's my Clan too." Shadow hissed. "His future is set." the ginger tom meowed. "How can we change it if we let him survive?" "Thunder, just leave Shadow to think." River flicked his tail and padded out of the cavern, away from the pool. thunder turned to look at Shadow before he left. "Do you want me to stay?" he asked. "I don't care." Shadow meowed. She dipped her head to look into the moonlit pool again, watching for where she could change the kit's future. Thunder turned and left after River. "So?" a wiry brown she-cat greeted him when he emerged. "What happened?" "She still can't choose." Thunder shook his ginger head. "And I can't blame her. She has to choose between her Clan and her last kin." Thunder, Wind, and River waited for Shadow until the sun shone again. Another ginger tom poked his head out of some bushes. "Greetings, Firestar." Thunder meowed. "Is Bramblestar with you?" "No." Firestar struggled out of the bush and shook himself. "He's watching Nightkit. Tigerstar tried to make her come to the Dark Forest with him. Has Shadow decided yet?" "No." River meowed. Wind had curled up on the ground and was dozing in the sun. Suddenly, green eyes shone in the darkness of the cavern where the pool was. "Shadow!" River pushed forward. "I have decided." Shadow meowed. "Splashkit will live." Chapter 1 Jayfeather gazed into Leafpool's eyes. "Do you really agree with Shadow's decision?" he asked. Leafpool shied away from the gaze that was sightless before the gray tabby had died. "I do." LEafpool meowed. "We can change futures, Jayfeather. We can save Splashkit from killing all of ShadowClan." "How?" Jayfeather stomped his paw. "How can we stop the destruction of ShadowClan?" "I don't know, but we'll find a way. We're StarClan, for Star's sake!" Living: Forestbreeze gazed proudly at her tortiseshell kit. "Come, Splashkit, get away from there." she called. Splashkit backed out of the bramble bush. She settled down in the nursery. "Mommy! This hurts!" Splashkit came bounding over to her. She jumped up and saw Splashkit had a thorn in his nose. "Come on, let's go to Fern." Waving Fern was an old Tribe cat who had come back with Tawnypelt long ago. Fern was now ShadowClan medicine cat. Forestbreeze growled when she saw Ivystar. She HATED Ivystar.'' I should have gotten the deputy postion, not you!'' She thought. "Ivystar's a bad kitty, isn't she, mommy?" "She is a bad kitty, but she's Clan leader unless some cat does something." "I'll do something about it, mommy!" Splashkit meowed. "Go kitten." Forestbreeze licked her son's should affectionatly. StarClan: "Forestbreeze is a horrible mother." Tawnypelt meowed angrily. "No wonder his future holds blood." "True 'dat."(Cat slang! LOL) "But Shadow has some idea on how to fix his future." Meowed another tortiseshell. "Spottedleaf, I don't think Shadow has a clue how to change his future. she just doesn't want her blood to die out in the Clans." "I guess you're right, Tawnypelt." "What if," Longtail, an old ThunderClan elder, padded over to join in the chat, "Forestbreeze has another littler of kits? We can send her away so the new kits will be rasied by another cat who won't train them to hate their leaders." "Forestbreeze's mate is dead." Tawnypelt meowed. "By the time she finds a new mate, she will be too old to have any more kits, and it would be cruel to send a kit's mother away to be rasied by someone else." "I guess." Longtail hung his head in distress. "How could Shadow let the kit live?" "Do you want ShadowClan to die out in the Clans?" Tawnypelt demanded. "ShadowClan will never die out." a white tom with black paws appeared. "ShadowClan is not blood, it is the pride in a mother's eyes when her kit brings back his first piece of fresh-kill, the blood spilled to stop invasion, the pine trees that surround our camp, ShadowClan is in the heart. Not in the veins." "Very wise words, Blackstar." Spottedleaf dipped her head. Living: Splashpaw was out with his mentor, Bloodfang. He was thinking how Bloodfang was a lot more gentle than her name suggested, when she pounced on him and started swatting him, claws shealted. "Always be ready for attack." Bloodfang jumped back, her golden pelt shined in the moonlight. she had a reddish-brown muzzle, that's where she got the name. Splashpaw leaped at her, knocking her off her paws. He wacked her on the ear, and she flipped over. Splashpaw jumped off right in time, then dashed back and slid under her belly. He ran his paw down her belly, as if he was slicing her belly. Bloodfang flipped around, hissing and spitting, ready to meet him as he came out on the other side of her belly. Splashpaw changed directions and came back out the way he came, wacking her on the head when he emerged. "Wait!" Bloodfang meowed, panting, as he lunged at her again. "I didn't teach you anything except the jumping on my back and knocking me over part." "I made it up myself." Splashpaw licked the caked mud on his paws. "You've only had two moons of training!" Bloodfang gasped. Splashpaw didn't respond, he only kept licking his paw, waiting. When Bloodfang tipped her head a little to check why he wasn't responding, he leaped. He landed square on her back again, and sliced her back, forgeting to keep his claws shealthed. "OW!" Bloodfang snapped. "Claws sheathled!" "Sorry!" Splashpaw shealthed his claws and continued attacking. Bloodfang rolled over and he was trapped under her weight. He struggled, but Bloodfang wouldn't get off. He couldn't breath now, and he could swear his vision was fading. Suddenly, Bloodfang was off him. "Don't kill your own warriors!" hissed a mostly gray tortiseshell. "Of you are going to kill your own warriors, do it on your own territory!" Splashpaw realized they had crossed into RiverClan territory. He recognized that cat from the Gatherings, Mousepaw. "Bloodfang wasn't really trying to kill me!" Splashpaw defended his mentor. "Yes I was!" Bloodfang hissed. Splashpaw did a double-take. She really was trying to kill him? "StarClan sent me a message! Blood and the destruction of ShadowClan lies in his path, nothing more!" Mousepaw kept Bloodfang pinned down as a ShadowClan patrol emerged on the other side of the border. "What's going on here?" asked the Clan deputy, Nightflower. "This filth," Mousepaw flicked her tail at Splashpaw and Bloodfang, "were trespassing on RiverClan territory, and this one was trying to kill him." Mousepaw flicked her tail at Bloodfang then at Splashpaw. "Fish-faced lier!" Smallnose spat. "She's not lying." Splashpaw meowed quietly. "She's not?!" Nightflower exclaimed. "Nothing but the destruction of ShadowClan and Blood lies in his path!" Bloodfang hissed. "He wil destry all we have ever known, all we will ever know, he will destry ShadowClan!" The patrol took Bloodfang back to camp. Mousepaw and Splashpaw sat on the border and watched them go. Splashpaw felt to tired to go back to camp. He fell where he stood, and couldn't get up again. "Are you okay?" Mousepaw asked. Splashpaw suddenly realized how pretty the tortiseshell was. The way her ears flicked, the way she set her paws down carefully on the pine needle forest floor, the way her pelt shined like the stars, the way her blue eyes shone in the moonlight... "No" he meowed. He meant no to what he was thinking, but Mousepaw thought he meant no, he's not okay. "Should I help you back to camp?" Mousepaw sounded as though she was fussing over a kit, or a brother, or a mate... "Umm.. no." Splashpaw muttered. "Ivystar would throw a fit if RiverClan came to our camp." "Maybe we can catch a patrol to bring your medicine cat?" Mousepaw asked. "It's to dark." Splashpaw shook his head. "That was the last patrol till dawn." "I guess you will have to stay here overnight." Mousepaw meowed. She raced away and left him there, shivering in the wind. He curled up in a tight ball and started to doze off. Chapter 2 Living: Splashpaw felt something jab into his side. He looked up into the sky. He mst have only been asleep for moments. "Get up." He looked up to see Mousepaw was back. "I thought you had left." he meowed, struggling to his feet. "I went to find some feathers from the fresh-kill pile. you're lucky. We don't usually have birds in our fresh-kill pile. "What did you need feathers for?" Splashpaw asked. "To make you a nest, of course!" she meowed. "Did you think I would leave you in the cold all night?" "Why didn't you just bring a medicine cat?" "Fernleaf wouldn't have come." Mousepaw shook her head. She settled him in the nest. She must have noticed Splashpaw was still shivering, because she got in with him and pressed her warm fur to his. The two cats, one a River, one a Shadow, and they dozed in the moonlight. StarClan: "It just gets worse and worse!" Rowanstar yowled. "How can Shadow let her Clan suffer like this?" "Bloodfang knew that blood lies in his path, some cat told her." Blackstar meowed. "I don't know who." Russetfur meowed. "But we do know one thing, the cats of StarClan are starting to rebel against Shadow." Flametail shook his head. "Ivystar should know, not just random warriors." "I did it." a meow came from somewhere. It was a massive dark tabby that had joined them. "Tigerstar!" What are you doing here? Go back to the Dark Forest! How did you get across the border?" Yelowfang, an old ShadowClan medicine cat that had joined ThunderClan, hissed. "I crossed to the Middle and heard Jayfeather and Leafpool talk about it just across the border. when they crossed, I slipped in." a sneer ran across Tigerstar's muzzle. "Go back to the Dark Forest!" Ashfur, an old ShadowClan elder, hissed. "For once, I mean no harm. I lead ShadowClan-" "Into disaster!" Blackstar interupted him. "I had to clean up after you made a mess of my Clan!" "I lead ShadowClan once, and I don't want it destrioed." Tigerstar ignored Blackstar. "I guess we might have to work with cats we really don't want to in times like this..." Spottedleaf meowed. "Fine, but let's go to The Middle." Russetfur meowed. "I want him out of StarClan territory and Shadow won't go near us there." Living: "Good morning" Mousepaw meowed to Splashpaw. "I have to go." Splashpaw meowed. He sneezed. Mousepaw padded over to him and pressed her pelt to his. Splashpaw's eyes were clouded with fever. "You're sick!" Mousepaw exclaimed. "Come on, you're coming with me!" "Wha-" Splashpaw meowed, but Mousepaw was already dragging him to RiverClan camp. "Fernleaf! We have a sick cat!" Mousepaw called as she entered the camp. Splashpaw looked around. This place was so odd. The RiverClan leader, Poolstar, was snoozing outside his den in thickets with the elder's den. The nursery had a patch of sunlight on the entrance like a spotlight. "A sick cat? Who?" Fernleaf poked her head out of the roots of a tree. Under the roots was dry, but the tree was surrounded by a pool. "ShadowClan!?" At that moment almost every cat in the camp knew there was a sick ShadowClan apprentice in their midst. "He was on the border." Splashpaw could tell Mousepaw was thinking of a lie. "He was asleep, so I tried to wake him and tell him to go back to his own territory to sleep, and he was hardly strong enough to respond to me." Splashpaw faked huge weakness. "Fine, I'll waste my herbs on a ShadowClan apprentice that his own medicine cat doesn't want to heal." Fernleaf ushered Splashpaw into the pool of water and helped him swim across it to the warm, dry inside of the medicine den. He lay in the nest there, and ate the herbs that the Riverclan medicine cat gave him. He fell asleep again. Chapter 3 StarClan: "Spalshpaw now has a warrior name, Splashfur." a gray tom with a white chest crossed the border to the middle, where the cats against Shadow had set up a small camp. "thank you, Cedarstar." meowed Blackstar. "So has Mousepaw." Cedarstar settled next to the huddle of cats. It was freezing in the Middle, but the Dark Forest cats, Tigerstar, Brokenstar, and Clawface, seemed to be the only cats who didn't mind. "Her name is Mousefang now." "But there's got to be a fight sooner or later!" Clawface meowed. "All but Mousefang hate ShadowClan right now!" "Not WindClan or ThunderClan." Tawnypelt pointed out. "That doesn't really matter, does it?" "Quiet!" Spottedleaf meowed. "The time where his future will change has almost come." "You shouldn't be involed with this!" Clawface snapped. "You're not ShadowClan, you are just nosy!" "Now's not the time." Blackstar meowed. "But I still can't belive, after all our efforts, he still fell in love with Mousefang." "The heart wants what the heart wants, Blackstar. Love isn't optional." Spottedleaf glanced at Leafpool, who was talking to Ashfur, the ThunderClan cat who had gone to The Middle after he was killed by Hollyleaf. "We must tell another cat." Tigerheart meowed. "But who?" "A cat who knows him most, but not Forestbreeze." "Who could that be?" Brokenstar snapped. Spottedleaf spoke up at last. "We must tell Mousefang." Living: Mousefang woke in a strange place. It was a clearing, like in ThunderClan territory. She padded around the clearing three times. Then two StarClan cats appeared. "Hello, Mousefang." a tortiseshell she-cat padded up to her. "Greetings" Mousefang dipped her head respectfully. "I'm Spottedleaf, and this is Tawnypelt." the tortiseshell told her. "We're here to tell you something about Splashfur." "What?!" Mousefang yowled in surprise. "You know?" "We are StarClan. We always know." Suddenly the clearing faded. Mousefang smeeled the tang of blood on the air. She saw Splashfur padding along a path. the path was red with blood. She watched as he padded slowly down the path, breaking the shadows beanth his feet. "Blood lies on his path." Tawnypelt murmered in her ear. "At the end of his path is the destruction of ShadowClan." Watersplash, the Clan deputy of RiverClan, awoke to Mousefang yowling in her sleep. He was about to wake her up, when he heard what she was yowling. "Blood lies in Splashfur's path, it coats his pelt, it leads him forward, he will destroy ShadowClan, them all the Clans. Blood lies in his path, Blood lies in his path!" Watersplash rushed out of the Warrior's Den and went to fetch Poolstar. "Poolstar, come here quickly!" Poolstar came rushing out of her den. "What is it?" "Come here, and be quiet." He led her to the Warior's den. Mousefang was still thrashing around in her sleep, yowling. "Blood lies in Splashfur's path! It coats his fur, it float on his breath, it leads him to the destruction of ShadowClan, then all of the Clans! Splashfur is going to be the doom off all the Clans!" "Splashfur's going to destroy all the Clans?" Poolstar meowed. "But how?" "I don't care how!" Watersplash snapped. "We must stage an attack instantly!" "I agree!" Poolstar meowed. She kicked Mousefang in the side. "Don't tell her, Watersplash. Send her out to patrol the Windclan border." Splashfur was eating a frog. He didn't love frogs, but they weren't that bad. He thought of Mousefang. How beautiful she looked when the moonlight hit her eyes... if only it wasn't against the Warrior Code. He remembered the first time Mousefang had asked him to meet her. He had said he might go, but wasn't sure. When he had gotten back to camp and had heard how much Ivystar hated cats who have mates from other Clans, he went. His hatred for Ivystar increased every time he saw her padding across camp, or put on patrol. He finished his frog, then went to talk to his mother. "Hello, Forestbreeze. Are you feeling better?" he asked. His mother had come down with Whitecough. "Much better, Splashfur. Thank you for visiting me." At that moment, there was a yowling of pain, the cries of battle, and a strong smell of fish. He dashed out into the clearing, followed by Forestbreeze. Poolstar was battling with Greenmoss, Oldeyes was the only elder, and he was trying to fight with Watersplash. Caught off gaurd, the ShadowClan cats were to weak to fight. Forestbreeze jumped in right after Splashfur gripped Goldenskies by the scruff and tossed her aside. He pinned her down, but instead of fighting, she called to Poolstar, "Here he is, Poolstar! Here's Splashfur." At that moment, Splashfur knew that these cats were here for him. Goldenskies flipped over and pinned Splashfur while he was distracted. Poolstar jumped onto the tree where Ivystar gave announcements to the Clan. "If you just give us Splashfur, we'll leave! We are only here for Splashfur!" "What do you want with him, of all our warriors?" "None of your business, Frog-eaters!" Poolstar yowled. Splashfur thought. If they only wanted him, then if he could hand himself over to them, they woul dleave his Clan alone... "Never!" Forestbreeze yowled. She hurled herself at Poolstar, who dodged and shoved her off the tree after her. He watched, helpless, while Poolstar bit down on his mother's neck. Forestbreeze's eyes clouded, and became sightless with death. "Just to prove how serious we are." Poolstar threw Forestbreeze's body into the middle of the clearing, onto the fresh-kill pile. "Give us Splashfur." "If you want me, come get me!" Splashfur jumped up and ran out of the camp. All of the RiverClan cats dashed out the camp afther the tortiseshell, who's heart was breaking with the loss of his mother and determination to keep the rest of his Clan safe. Chapter 4~ Final chapter StarClan: "This isn't going at all the way we planned it!" Blackstar meowed. "Now all of RiverClan are after Splashfur and Forestbreeze has joined our ranks." He flicked his tail to Forestbreeze, who was sitting next to Spottedleaf and Yellowfang. "If I knew this was going to happen... My fault... Doom to all Clans... my kin... my son... My fault..." she kept muttering. "I know how to answer this problem!" Bushtail meowed. He whispered his plan to the other StarClan cats then faded into the living world... Living: Splashfur's mind was racing as fast as his paws as he dashed through the forest away from the RiverClan cats. He was headed to the Thunderclan border, hoping for help. He ran and ran, but he was panting, his lungs burning, his heart beating so hard he could feel it against his lungs. "Blood lies in your path!" cats behind him yowled and spat. He emreged near the lake, his feet slipping on the mud. This was the end, the Riverclan cats were used to mud, but he was slipping and sliding. He ran and ran, slowing down, until he emerged onto more solid land again. He was on Thunderclan territory now. The trees around him creaked and the leaves swished. There was a fair space between him and the RiverClan cats, he was tired. Suddenly, one of the trees ahead of him tilted, and started falling. He ran as fast as he could, and slid past the tree before it hit the ground. "Mouse dung!" Poolstar meowed from the other side. He kept running, even though he was in no danger now. the tree had saved him. He ran, and ran, and ran into a patch of brambles. He slipped, and almost fell into a hole on the other side. He dangled over the edge, holding on by one paw. He let go. He had gone through all the trouble to survive, but now he was going to StarClan with his mother. Suddenly, he felt paws grip him before he fell. "Splashfur! thank StarClan you're okay!" it was Mousefang. "Get away from me, RiverClan!" he snapped at his mate when he was up on solid ground again. "I heard of the attack, and I wanted to save you!" she ignored his outburst. "Why do your Clan want me so badly? Do you know your leader killed my mother?!" "Oh, Splashfur, I'm so sorry! I didn't plan this!" Was it her fault? "What do you mean?" "I had a dream, and got a prophecy from StarClan, 'Blood lies in Splashfur's path, it coats his fur, it hangs on his breath, it leads his paws. The destruction of ShadowClan and all the Clans end his path, Blood lies in his path.'" Splashfur was shocked. I will be the end of the Clans? How? He dashed away, leaving Mousefang calling for him. He was going back to the place where he had left RiverClan behind. He would hand himself in. th Clans must live on. StarClan: "Is this the part where his future changes?" Bushtail asked. "We should stop him!" Spottedleaf already was vanishing into the living world. Blackstar settled on the fallen tree Bushtail had sent to save Splashfur. Spottedleaf, Tawnypelt, Bushtail, and Cedarstar all settled next to him. Tawnypelt jumped up when Splashfur came into view, but a black she-cat had already beat her to it. Shadow was racing to Splashfur, stars shimmering in her pelt. "Splashfur, no!" Shadow blocked his path. "I need to hand myself in!" He yowled. "I will destroy the Clans!" "You are the last of my kin, Splashfur. I am the founder of ShadowClan. I will stop everything before I let you die. You are not going to destroy the Clans if I can help it!" "I am kin of the Founder of ShadowClan?" "I don't want my kin to die out in the Clans." "I must do this, Shadow." "No, please, don't hand yourself in." "I won't." Splashfur meowed. "I will go back to ShadowClan, do what my mother always wanted, then I will be driven into exile." At that moment, ShadowClan, RiverClan, ThunderClan, and WindClan cats poured over the fallen tree. the other Clans must know about the prophecy now. "I will do what my mother always wanted me to do." Ivystar was closest to Spalshfur. He leaped on her and bit her neck. Her eye's glased, frozen with the look of surprise. Ivystar was dead. "My mother hated you, Ivystar. My mother deserved leadership, not you." he looked up with feriocity in his eyes. "Have destrioed ShadowClan." He padded away, up the hills, through to trees, holding his head high. The StarClan cats left all the cats looking stunned. "My kin is dead in the Clans." Shadow cried. She felt tears well up in her eyes. "There is no more ShadowClan." "It's okay, Shadow." Spottedleaf licked her shoulder. "Shadow! I figured out the Prophecy!" Bushtail raced up to her. "Ivystar still had a life left! Splashfur destrioed ShadowClan by leaving when he was the last with your kin! He destrioed the rest of the Clans by causing them to hate him." "ShadowClan is still dead." "ShadowClan will never die out." a white tom with black paws appeared. "ShadowClan is not blood, it is the pride in a mother's eyes when her kit brings back his first piece of fresh-kill, the blood spilled to stop invasion, the pine trees that surround our camp, ShadowClan is in the heart. Not in the veins." Blackstar meowed. "You're right." Shadow shook her head and stood up. "ShadowClan lives on in the heart, not in the veins." "ShadowClan is not dead in the Clans!" Tawnypelt raced in. "Mousefang's had his kits! Two! One named Splashkit, one name Ivykit!" The End